A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dehumidifier safety cut-off system. This invention is a safety accessory for dehumidifiers which operate through the use of a condensate-pump.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Powell et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,495) discloses a dehumidifier comprising of an adjustable float with a variable height cam surface that is in contact with the actuator on an interlock switch, which controls the supply of power to the refrigeration system of the dehumidifier. While the Powell patent has features that provide an adjustable float for setting the moisture level shutoff, it does not provide an alternative shutoff in the event of condenser pump failure. The present invention differs from the dehumidifier of the Powell patent in that the present invention is designed to be a secondary safety switch that will shut the dehumidifier off in the event of pump failure even if the float sensor in the dehumidifier fails.
The Anderson patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,119) discloses a dehumidifier apparatus with a pump assembly to provide for automatic and continuous emptying of water condensate from a dehumidifier that is positioned below ground level. The dehumidifier apparatus of the Anderson patent overcomes the traditional gravitational flow of water problems by using a pump type feature to be able to pump water from the dehumidifier to a higher level. However, the dehumidifier apparatus of the Anderson patent does not feature an additional safety feature that would shut of the condenser in the event of a failure. The present invention differs in that it is designed to be a secondary safety feature for a dehumidifier rather than a primary safety feature being incorporated into the existing dehumidifier.
The Whiticar patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,732) discloses a portable dehumidifier. While the Whiticar patent discloses numerous safety features, the present invention differs because it is designed for being a secondary safety feature that may be added onto a dehumidifier rather than a primary safety feature integrated into an existing dehumidifier.
The Forsberg patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,453) discloses a portable, potable-water generator for producing water by the condensation of dew from highly ambient air. While the Forsberg patent has numerous subsystems that will disable the generator, the potable-water generator of the Forsberg patent does not provide a secondary safety device. Furthermore, the secondary safety device of the present invention is designed to stop the flow of water from a dehumidifier, rather than a system that is designed to provide potable drinking water.
The Smith et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,477) discloses an apparatus to extract water from ambient air. The apparatus includes a dehumidifier, a holding tank, and one or more dispensing tanks. The Smith patent differs from the present invention in that the dehumidifier of the Smith patent does not provide a secondary safety device. Furthermore, the secondary safety device of the present invention is designed to stop the flow of water from a dehumidifier, rather than a system that is designed to provide potable drinking water.
The Fukumoto patent et al. (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,412) discloses an ornamental design for a dehumidifier, which fails to illustrate any type of safety measures for preventing water spillage in the event of a malfunction.
The Santa Fe Rx Dehumidifier by Sylvane, a non-patent prior art document, involves a dehumidifier with a built-in safety shutoff switch, which is analogous to the type of shutoff switches disclosed above in the prior art documents. However, the dehumidifier is designed to include a shutoff switch, and not directed to an after-market accessory purchased for the specific purpose of acting as a second safety shut-off switch.